dirty_sanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen poo
'''Frozen poo '''is the name of an event during the crew's time in Russia. For some reason Dan decided to take a shit in the cold and then bring it back into the place they were staying at, by this point the shit had frozen and all sorts of poo related hijinks ensure. A little frozen penguin For reasons unknown Dan decided to shit outside and then bring his shit back into the place the crew was staying in during their time in Russia. At this point the shit had frozen solid and Dan was entertaining himself with his new frozen toy, having Dainton film Dan playing with his frozen shit, hitting it on many things such as the wall, the metal poles of the bunk beds and even his and Dainton's heads to test just how hard the poo had become. At some point Dan notices the shit's resemblance to a penguin, amusing Dan as he points this out, the distinctive laugh of Dainton heard behind the camera. Dan also tries to get Dainton to smell the shit, as it still smelt despite having been frozen solid. At some point the poo was being chucked about by the others until Dainton threw it to an unsuspecting Pritchard, who had no idea about Dan's pooey adventure. As soon as he caught it he began wondering what it was, as soon as he smelt it he realised right away and chucked it back to Dainton as quick as he could. As the night went on Pritchard soon joined in the fun and began to terrorizes the poor film crew by chasing them around the place with Dan's frozen nugget, with one managing to fall on his ass trying to get away. At some point through all this Pancho is seen very briefly walking past everyone, however he manages to escape being a part of this poo related bit of fun and isn't seen again. While walking around with the piece of shit Dainton tapped it on the lens of the camera to test how hard it still was, as he was about to presumably end this little adventure as soon as he looked at the camera and spoke he noticed there were specks of shit on his camera, making him gag a bit, Dan though, being a good friend cleaned the lens by licking it, making Dainton react in disgust. Aftermath However all good things must come to an end, as naturally as they were all inside a warmer environment Dan's little frozen penguin began to slowly melt, and slowly start to smell even worse. A crisis almost occurred when everyone had somehow managed to lose Dan's slowly melting frozen penguin, and desperately tried to find it as they knew it was slowly melting. Eventually they manage to find it under one of the bunk beds, and Dainton rushes off quickly to the toilet and flushes Dan's shit. Category:Gut wrenching stunts Category:Drunk gags Category:Stunts involving Dan Joyce Category:Stunts involving Pritchard Category:Stunts involving Dainton Category:Deleted scenes Category:Movie stunts Category:Stunts in other countries Category:Stunts involving other people Category:Featured on the TV Category:Featured on the DVD Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:Low risk stunts